Warriors : Clash of Claws
by xXx.Patient.xXx
Summary: All seems peaceful enough among the three Clans . All seem to be thriving . What happens , though , when accusations are made and omens misread . . . . ?


_**F O R E S T C L A N**_

_**|| L e a d e r ||**_

**Squirrelstar** - Large dark ginger tom with two darker paws and long , wispy tail ; amber eyes .

Apprentice , Sparrowpaw .

_**|| D e p u t y ||**_

**Cloudshine** - Long-furred , fluffy white she-cat with pale golden eyes .

_**|| M e d i c i n e C a t ||**_

**Raincloud** - Pale gray she-cat with dark gray flecks of fur ; pale green eyes .

Apprentice , Leafpaw .

_**|| W a r r i o r s ||**_

**Duskfall** - Dusky-brown tom with darker , wide tabby stripes and dark golden eyes .

**Ravenflight** - Glossy-furred black tom with dark green eyes .

Apprentice , Longpaw .

**Birchstripe** - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws .

**Pinefall** - Long-furred , pure-black tom .

Apprentice , Silverpaw .

**Mouseleap** - Timid , pale sandy-brown she-cat with unusually long tail .

**Iceflower** - Slender snow-white she-cat with blue eyes and very pale gray ears .

**Roseblossom** - Cream-furred she-cat with darker cream paws and tailtip ; soft , minty-green eyes .

_**|| A p p r e n t i c e s ||**_

**Sparrowpaw** - Broad-shouldered brown-furred tom with black-tipped paws and dark amber eyes .

**Leafpaw** - Brown-and-white she-cat with large , leaf-like dapples along her back ; green eyes .

**Longpaw** - Pale gray tom with a long , black stripe running down spine .

**Silverpaw** - Silver tabby she-cat with white chest and paws .

_**|| Q u e e n s ||**_

**Birdfeather** - Small , light brown she-cat with wide tabby markings and white splashes of fur . Mother of Ravenflight's kits : _**Whitekit**_ ( Tiny , pure-white she-kit with dark green eyes ) , _**Beetlekit**_ ( Black tom with dark green eyes and a white splash of fur on bridge of nose ) , and _**Oak-kit**_ ( Dark brown-and-white tabby tom ) .

**Frostberry** - Pale gray ( almost white ) she-cat with icy blue eyes . Mother to Squirrelstar's kits : _**Tinykit**_ ( Tiny gray-and-white she-kit with amber eyes ) and _**Maplekit**_ ( Large reddish-ginger tom with dark amber eyes and white tailtip ) .

_**|| E l d e r s ||**_

**Crowscar** - Elderly battle-scarred pitch-black tom with dull yellow eyes ; eldest cat in ForestClan .

_**M A R S H C L A N**_

_**|| L e a d e r ||**_

**Ashstar** - Dark gray tom with piercing yellow eyes and a single white paw .

Apprentice , Darkpaw .

_**|| D e p u t y ||**_

**Adderstripe** - Black-striped brown tom with amber eyes and dark paws .

_**|| M e d i c i n e C a t ||**_

**Grassheart** - Elderly , long-furred pale brown tom with broad , flat face and torn ears .

Apprentice , Acornfall .

_**|| W a r r i o r s ||**_

**Tawnyfrost** - Dark , tawny-furred she-cat with white flecks along flank , amber eyes .

Apprentice , Blackpaw .

**Toadshadow** - Very dark brown-and-white tom with dull green eyes .

**Russetclaw** - Large russet-and-white furred tom with an unusually long tail .

Apprentice , Ratpaw .

**Shadefall** - Slender , sleek-furred dark gray tabby she-cat .

**Badgerpelt** - Broad-shouldered black-and-white tom with chilling blue eyes .

**Nightsky** - Dark gray , almost black , she-cat with pale , piercing blue eyes and long limbs .

**Littlestorm** - Long-legged , yet unusually small , brown-and-white tom with odd , long fangs and front claws .

_**|| A p p r e n t i c e s ||**_

**Darkpaw** - Dark gray furred tom with jet-black tabby markings .

**Acornfall** - Slim brown-furred she-cat with white underbelly , wide amber eyes .

**Blackpaw** - Solid jet-black tom with dark amber , almost yellow , eyes .

**Ratpaw** - Tiny gray tom with rough and ragged fur , right ear completely shredded .

_**|| Q u e e n s ||**_

**Graywillow** - Dainty gray she-cat with cream flash on chest and pale green eyes . Mother to Badgerpelt's kits : _**Swiftkit**_ ( Black-and-white tom with dark green eyes ) , _**Sootkit**_ ( Very dark gray tabby tom with large paws ) , _**Daisykit**_ ( Cream-furred she-kit with dark , intense green eyes ) , and _**Spottedkit**_ ( White tom with dark and pale gray dapples along spine ) .

**Mistfeather** - Long-furred , grayish-white she-cat . Expecting Russetclaw's kits .

_**|| E l d e r s ||**_

**Stonefall** - Ragged-furred silvery-gray tom with dull amber eyes .

**Oliveshade** - Once beautiful , tortoiseshell she-cat with dark patches and green eyes .

**Flamefang** - Dark ginger tom with an even darker muzzle ; eldest cat in MarshClan .

_**S H O R E C L A N**_

_**|| L e a d e r ||**_

**Shellstar** - Small , slim gray she-cat with black tabby markings and long , wispy tail , large pale green eyes .

Apprentice , Pebblepaw .

_**|| D e p u t y ||**_

**Ripplestream** - Dark , smoky , silvery-gray tom with thick , ripple-like , black tabby markings .

_**|| M e d i c i n e C a t ||**_

**Lilyfrost** - White she-cat with very pale gray splashes of fur .

_**|| W a r r i o r s ||**_

**Troutsplash** - Long-furred white tom with gray splashes of fur and dark gray tabby markings , dark blue eyes .

Apprentice , Willowpaw .

**Pondsplash** - White she-cat with bluish-gray splashes of fur .

**Bluemist** - Silvery-blue she-cat with long fur .

Apprentice , Brightpaw .

**Thistlestorm** - Long-furred gray-and-white tom with dark amber eyes .

Apprentice , Volepaw .

**Ottersplash** - Brown-splashed white she-cat .

**Salmontail** - Creamy-white tom with long , wispy , pale ginger tail .

**Minnowstream** - Silvery-gray she-cat .

**Splashtail** - Gray-furred she-cat with darker gray splashes along tail .

_**|| A p p r e n t i c e s ||**_

**Pebblepaw** - Gray tom with very dark gray paws .

**Willowpaw** - Very pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes .

**Brightpaw** - Bright-furred golden she-cat with amber eyes .

**Volepaw** - Unusually small , timid brown tom with large paws and amber eyes .

_**|| Q u e e n s ||**_

**Streamsong** - Slender , silvery-gray she-cat with white paws and underbelly , clear blue eyes . Mother of Ripplestream's kits : _**Featherkit**_ ( Silver tabby she-kit with white paws and chest ) , _**Petalkit**_ ( Tiny white she-kit with pale gray dapples along pelt , green eyes ) , and _**Puddlekit**_ ( Large , gray-splashed white tom with bright amber eyes ) .

**Sweetblossom** - Petite tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes . Mother to Salmontail's kits : _**Dapplekit**_ ( Dark dappled tortoiseshell she-kit ) and _**Dawnkit**_ ( Cream she-kit with pale ginger ears and front paws ) .

**Sunnybrook** - Ginger-and-white she-cat . Mother of Troutsplash's kits : _**Hailkit**_ ( Pale gray tom with darker gray paws and flecks of fur ) , _**Seedkit**_ ( Very pale brown tom with very dark brown flecks of fur , amber eyes ) , _**Reedkit**_ ( Pitch-black tom with dark amber eyes ) , and _**Mallowkit**_ ( Light brown tom ) .

|| E l d e r s ||

**Doveflight** - Long-furred gray she-cat with green eyes ; eldest cat in ShoreClan .


End file.
